Whirligigs and things
by Ashabird
Summary: Animagus, and twins, and creature inheritances, oh my!
1. The bird of many colours

Harry makes inheritance potion in class wrong so that he gets creature inheritance instead of being made aware of any creatures in his family. Harry becomes an adarna bird (from the 18th century epic, ibong adarna. Bird changes colour with every song it sings). Harry talks to dumbledore about this. Every one thought they were a myth but it just turns out they are very rare to the point that harry is the second that they know of in history. Harry now has:bird wings coming from his back and all of the hair on his body has been replace by feathers (ex. Long thin feathers to mimic hair on head). Legends say that the adarna bird brings great wealth, prosperity, health and luck with it wherever it goes. Harry tells ron and hermione about his transformation but rita is listening in her animagus beetle form and it is all over the papers the next day.

Now everyone is trying to get to him for his powers including: fudge (to make his family rich and so that he might keep the minister position forever), voldemort (so that he can use harrys luck to take over britain), phoenix order (to defeat voldemort and get funding), draco (to get him for betterment of malfoy family), lucius (same), slytherins in general (for families), a bunch of other hogwarts students and even ron and hermione to a degree. Nothing big, just taking advantage of him in small ways like: come buy chocolate frogs with me so that i get rare cards (ron) or come study with me so i get better grades (hermione). Several heads of magical creatures (ex. Vampires and werewolves) are promising to side with the light in the war if they give them harry. Dumbledore tries to help harry as much as he can but there are laws against interference in any creature courtship that will benefit wizarding society. (And harry would benefit them greatly)

Harrys species of magical creature is a prey creature with almost no natural defenses, very delicate and fragile. Now that everyone is banging on harrys door trying to get at him its having a terrible affect on his health and dumbledore has to create a new home for him (a magically hidden greenhouse/aviary near the owlry) which no one with the exception of dumbledore or the most trustworthy teachers can get into without permission. Many people try and fail to get in. Harry moves out of griffindor tower into the aviary and soon enough its practically a paradise with all of the trees and flowers in full fruit and bloom just by him living there. They find out what it means when the legend says that wealth follows him wherever he goes when dumbledore comes to visit him, plucks an apple from a tree, bites into it and almost chips his toot on a diamond growing in the centre of the apple. Harry is now a fruititarian and only goes into hogwarts for breakfast/lunch/dinner and classes.

As an adarna bird, harry can transform into his bird form which looks something like a non fiery, colourful phoenix and is extremely attracted to shiny objects like a magpie. The slytherins use his weakness for shiny things to lure him into their common room by laying a trail of shiny baubles leading down into the dungeons. They then trap him in the common room, using the time to invite him over to their houses and get as much exposure to him as possible until harry convinces snape to save him by promising several feathers to experiment on as potions ingredients.

Lucius send draco a magical artifact he had commissioned by owl post. The artifact is a plain golden collar and golden chain leash with the malfoy crest on it that makes the wearer of the collar completely submissive and subservient to the one holding the leash. Lucius explains that though it is somewhat inconvinient and only works as long as you are constantly holding the leash, it is the only artifact powerful enough to affect an adarna bird. He instructs draco to get the leash on harry somehow and includes a potion to make him drink that will produce mostly the same effects as if he was holding the leash for when draco is asleep and cannot hold the leash. Draco puts the drug in his pumpkin juice and puts the collar on harry while he is out of it. Harry is completely submissive and subservient to him for a week and draco leads him around hogwarts to all of his classes with him, making him sit on his lap and making him sleep in his dorm with him, never letting harry out of his sight and showing him off like a trophy to everyone else. Draco does not take into account harrys faster than human metabolism however, and the potion wears off in a week when it was supposed to last two. The effect of the potion fades as draco is sleeping and harry manages to escape to his aviary. Harry cannot get the collar off however and dumbledore is not allowed to remove it because of the law against interfering in any creature courtship that benefits wizarding society, so harry has to walk around with it on. The artifact still works regardless of who holds the leash however, so harry is constantly trying to guard it from those who try to grab for it.

Lucius manages to lure harry to knockturn alley with rumours about a book about his kind then kidnaps him to malfoy manor. Lucius keeps harry in a silver and glass aviary, trying to lure harry into being practically the malfoy family pet (ex. "Think about it" lucius crooned "the most exquisite silver cage you can imagine, the size of a small house, the finest foods and everything you could ever desire. My wife and son are very fond of you, you know. We would visit you every day. You could have the world if you stayed with us...")

Draco and lucius are not after harry purely for wealth and power, but because he is rare, exquisite and no one else has him. Less than cold manipulation lucius is just pridefully possessive and draco is the same but also very attracted to him.

Possible pairings

Draco/harry - draco seduces harry into a life at malfoy manor

Weasley twins/harry - fred and george are the only ones who don't treat harry differently, they start a relationship and they open a joke shop together with harrys adarna bird form being the logo

Harry/luna - luna doesn't try to take advantage of harry unlike ron and hermione and harry starts to hang out with her more. They eventually start up a relationship and after graduation they decide to travel the world looking for heliopaths, sugar pixies and other of lunas creatures.

Harrys physical characteristics:

All hair on body replaced with feathers (i.e. Small short feathers for body hair, long super thin feathers for head hair)

Lithe, graceful and thin

Pale skin

Vibrant emerald eyes

Creature inheritance heals scar

Perfect vision

Beautiful

Bird wings on back

Bones turn hollow so that he can fly but he is now physically weak

Frutitarian

Harrys abilities:

Song can heal

Feathers change colour with every song

Can transform into bird form

Attracted to shiny things

Wherever he lives turns into a paradise (i.e. Diamond found in apple)

Wealth, luck, health and prosperity follows him wherever he goes

Possible Harry to dumbledore quote: "CALM DOWN? I LOOK LIKE FAWKES FUCKED A RAINBOW, HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!"

for more information on the creature that harry is look up ibong adarna, an 18th century fairy tale which his creature is based on

PLEASE ADOPT! I HAVE FAR, FAR TOO MANY STORY IDEAS TO ACTUALLY WRITE! IF YOU LIKE AN IDEA, PM ME AND I'LL TAKE DOWN WHICHEVER CHALLENGE YOU WANT.


	2. Twins: the final countdown

Harrys parents survive and he has a twin who is thought to be the boy who lived. His parents constantly ignore him in favour of his twin and suffers from severe neglect. His twin is a psychopath who is dark and quite a lot like voldemort himself and hides it all behind charming smiles and charisma. In contrast to his twins darkness, harry is extremely light and pure. They are identical twins only with harrys twin having their fathers hazel eyes instead of emerald. They have a very obsessive, co-dependant, sadomasochistic relationship with each other. ex, harrys twin might 'punish' harry in instances that he doesn't feel harry is 'showing enough gratitude', 'being around to many other people' or 'not being a good boy for him'. Harrys twin has a twisted obsession with harry and is very possessive and protective over him. When he is not pretending to be the perfect boy who lived, he is always around harry, showing him affection and reminding him that he is the only one that will ever care for harry. As a result harry is practically co-dependant when it comes to his twin, Who has pretty incestuous , romantic, intentions for him but is waiting until harry is ready because he does in fact love him even if its in a twisted way.

They go to hogwarts together and dumbledore forces the hat to sort harrys twin into griffindor instead of slytherin and harrys twin makes dumbledore sort harry with him as well. Harrys twin keeps making sure harry is completely dependant on him and becomes horribly jealous whenever harry goes near anyone else. Since he is being less closely monitered upon arriving at hogwarts, this is when harrys twin starts making his romantic intentions known, working his way up from small, lingering touches, to coercing kisses from harry between classes and when he makes harry sleep in the same bed as him at night. Harry is clueless in the beginning but accepts his advances as his twin is the only person he has ever loved and the obsession goes both ways at this point.

Harrys twin does not care about anything other than harry and so doesn't care enough in the end to stop voldemort from taking the philosophers stone. When voldemort takes the stone and is reborn, harrys twin pretends there was an epic battle and that he tried his best to defeat him. They go through their years at hogwarts, with voldemort alive again and rebuilding his powerbase and dumbledore training harrys twin, until what ever age you feel that voldemort would not be a pedo at.

They go home for the end of the year. When their birthday comes, and everyone is heaping tons of love and affection on harrys twin and ignoring harry, harry is so hurt that he runs away, intending to stay far away until the party is over. Eventually harry is kidnapped by death eaters and brought to voldemort. Through his link with harrys twin, voldemort can see harrys twins thoughts and through his eyes and has been watching them for years. Because of this he knows exactly how dark harrys twin is and all about the relationship between them and the intentions harrys twin holds for harry and is intrigued by both of them. Since he has been watching them over the years, even as a spirit, he has become pretty into it and starts making advances on harry as soon as he has him in death eater central.

Harrys twin finds out he is missing after the party but no one else seems to care. Everyone else just thinks that harry ran away and doesn't really care enough to look for him. Harrys twin is disgusted by them and goes to track down his obsession, eventually following him to voldemorts lair. Voldemort and harrys twin really hit it off and decide to stay there as the twins are as intrigued with voldemort as he is with them. Eventually they start up a kind of three way relationship between voldemort and both of the twins and decide to stay, abandoning the light. The relationship in order of dominance is voldemort/twin/harry.

While harry and his twin look exactly the same except for their eyes they are completely different.

Twin: psychopathic, cunning, manipulative, adored by everybody, dark, obsessed with harry, possessive, violent, sadist, magical dueller

Harry: innocent, naive, pure, neglected and ignored by everybody, light, co-dependent with twin and eventually voldemort, meek, non-violent, masochist, first magical dancer

Voldemort: cunning, manipulative, cruel, psychopath, obsessed with both twins, eventually engages in a threesome relationship with them

Harry and his twin are both very talented in different ways. Harrys twin is an amazing magical dueller and harry is equally as talented at dancing. When they were young, harrys twin loved to watch harry dance and greatly encouraged it.

As this was the only thing anyone had ever told him he was good at and encouraged him to pursue, he practiced obsessively and became absolutely spectacular at it. His twin asks harry to dance with him frequently and later voldemort enjoys it as well. Besides that, harry often dances whenever he can get away and is alone. Perhaps someone might come across him as he is dancing and lead to a one-sided relationship. As harrys over large amount of magic was not being directed into magic at a young age as harrys twins was, since he was getting tutored and no one cared about harry, his magic started releasing itself through his dances so that the excess magic didn't overwhelm his magical core, leading to a sort of stable, controllable form of accidental magic that expresses itself whenever he dances in different ways. Ex. For one dance, silver, patronus-like ribbons might come out of his hands, for another, small orbs of light or will'o'wisps might float around him, or illusionary snakes might slither and curl around his body if he's doing a more belly dance like thing.

Also: both voldemort and harrys twin are obsessively possessive. They would want to mark him somehow to declare harry theirs. Perhaps a tattoo? Or a piece of jewellery?

PLEASE ADOPT! I HAVE FAR, FAR TOO MANY STORY IDEAS TO ACTUALLY WRITE! IF YOU LIKE AN IDEA, PM ME AND I'LL TAKE DOWN WHICHEVER CHALLENGE YOU WANT.


	3. Unibrow- i mean corn

Vernon dursley goes to horse track to gamble and has to bring along 5 year old harry because their house is being fumigated because they found a pest infestation. They are staying in a hotel but it is Dudley's birthday so petunia makes Vernon take him elsewhere for a few hours because they don't have the closet to stuff him into. At the horse track harry marvels at the horses and at how fast and beautiful and strong they are. Later Vernon is drunk and lost all of his money so he decides to sell Harry to get the money so petunia won't be mad.

Vernon sells him for an hour to a pedophile who is about to lead him into an alley when Harry panics, accesses his magic and transforms into a horse animagus and runs away. Harry runs into the country where he finds and joins a herd. When the farmer notices him, assumes he ran away and sees what a fine horse he is he tries to catch and brand harry. Harry remembering how his uncle pokes him with red hot fire pokers when he sees the glowing brand and runs away. Harry enters a forest but there is a growing pain in his forehead and he eventually faints from the pain. Over a week of fever a long horn sprouts from where the scar is on his forehead. Harry is a unicorn and travels in that form for several years becoming semi feral. Harry wanders around the forest and countryside of Britain. He is always drawn in a certain direction and finally decides to follow it to see where it goes. He is drawn to magic Britain and eventually decides to live in the forbidden forest. He wanders the forbidden forest freely and all of the animals respect him.

McGonagoll goes to visit the dursley home to bring harry to Hogwarts but finds out he isn't there. She gets the story of harry turning into a horse and running away from Vernon and leave to tell the headmaster. The headmaster calls in a favor with an old friend to borrow a scrying orb so he can look for harry and finds him living in the forbidden forest. The teachers go out to capture them when they find out he is feral. They have difficulty because unicorns are resistant to magic and so can only be caught by strength or traps but they are determined because there hasn't been a unicorn animagus since merlin. They eventually manage to lure him into a trap and cast a extremely powerful spell to keep him on school grounds until they can make him turn back into a human.(light magic doesn't work at all on unicorns because they are light personified and they are highly resistant to spells in general but they find that harry is the first ever dark unicorn and the opposite is true) the potion that they usually use to force an animagus back into human form doesn't work but cause harry is resistant to magic. The school year starts without harry and during dumbledores speech at the welcoming feast he includes a warning not to go near the unicorn on the grounds. All of the teachers are trying to change harry back and harry even breaks snapes foot at one point and he keeps following him around licking his dark mark like a salt lick because he is as attracted to darkness as normal unicorns are to light.

Later Ron weasely is bragging to his dormmates that he is going to tame and ride the unicorn because it is well known that may be who has ever ridden a unicorn has become a legend ex. Alexander the great. Draco and co. overhears, get into a fight and taming harry becomes a contest between griffindor and Slytherin. Everyone tries to catch harry and no me comes close. Draco insists that such a rarely colored unicorn is suitable only for a malfoy. Draco tries harder then anyone and is very kind to harry, often giving him fruit. Ron attacks draco but harry chases him away. Draco and harry become attached. The rumors gets out about who harry is when hagrid gets drunk in a pub. The reporters are trying to sneak in and the dark circle finds out. Harry keeps following Draco around Hogwarts and sitting in on all of his classes and feasts. The teachers all try to kick him out but none of them can move him. In potions harry breaks snapes foot again because he keeps trying to harvest super rare potion ingredients from harry when he isn't looking. Harry even moves in to the Slytherin dorms and keeps pushing pansy away when she flirts with draco. Ron is always jealous and even tries to steal harry. Eventually Draco wakes up to find human harry sleeping next to him and harry is always with him in either form. Harry let's Draco ride on his back to classes, they get a book bag to hang around his neck, and harry still likes to lick dark artifacts including, toms diary, dark marks and voldemorts face when they meet. Draco takes harry back to his house for the break. The dark circle debates on what to do with harry and voldemort decides to ally with him. Harry has mysterious powers that include healing and more unknown abilities. Harry heals voldemort of what the dark taint has done to his body I.e. gives him back his old looks.

Looks like:  
Unicorn- pitch black with iridescent coat that gleams blue, purple and green in the sunlight (like iridescent bird plumage) , dark green almost black eyes, less wiry and lean than other unicorns, larger stronger more like warhorse, deadlier horn

Human- lean and willowy figure, graceful, almost mute from time in wilderness and beautiful, waist length black hair, big bright emerald eyes and pale skin, fey looking

PLEASE ADOPT! I HAVE FAR, FAR TOO MANY STORY IDEAS TO ACTUALLY WRITE! IF YOU LIKE AN IDEA, PM ME AND I'LL TAKE DOWN WHICHEVER CHALLENGE YOU WANT.


	4. Kneazle in technicolor

Harry is abused by the dursleys as a child. One day it is dudleys birthday so petunia takes him over to house to be babysat so that he doesn't 'ruin it with his freakishness'. He meets her kneazles while he is there and loves him because they are practically the first creatures to give him any semblance of affection. Petunia comes back but faced with going back to his abusive household, harry panics and accidentally completes his animagus transformation, which is that of a small black kneazle. Harry lives as a kneazle at house like this for 6 years until his hogwarts letter comes addressed to house and dumbledore finally finds him. They give him the potion that transforms an animagus back into a human, but having stayed in that form for so long and at such a young age has affected him in that it has given him several kneazle characteristics including:cat ears, tail and many cat-like instincts. They want to put the glamour spell on him but it is not recommended for those whose magical core is not yet mature (and harrys isn't) and it was made for wizards, not any other creature, and they are not sure how it will now affect harry. Harry stays with until mcgonagoll comes to take him to diagon alley to get school supplies. They don't get an owl because they don't react well to harry who wants to eat them, but mcgonagoll gets several cat toys for harry that he likes. Rita skeeter gets a hold of the story and now everyone knows what happened to harry. Harry gets onto the hogwarts express and starts playing with one of his cat toys. Ron joins him in his compartment but is freaked out when harry talks about eating scabbers. Hermione joins them also. Before getting on the train lucius (who has heard about harry) sprays draco with a catnip perfume and tells him to put it on every single day and to put up with any discomfort (draco doesn't know why but agrees). Draco goes to find harry on the train and starts to give his usual speech until harry jumps on him and starts rubbing against him because of the catnip. Harry goes with draco, crabbe and goyle back to their compartment and won't stop sniffing draco all the way there, much to the discomfort of dracos pureblooded friends. Ron goes after harry to return the cat toy he forgot and then leaves when draco and his friends insult him. Draco is pressed into playing with the cat toy with harry.

When they are waiting to be sorted in the great hall, everyone thinks harry a molesting draco because he won't stop hanging off of him. Harry is sorted into slytherin (because who's more sly then a cat?) but all of the older girls of all of the houses crowd around harry, squeezing him and scratching his ears because they think he is adorable, making all of the guy jealous. Harry pretty much becomes the slytherin house pet (they give him a slytherin coloured cat collar to signify it), and they frequently give him toys, treats and pet his ears. Draco keeps wearing the perfume until snape confiscates it because it is distacting the students (and yes, seeing the attractive cat eared harry rubbing against draco all day is distracting them) (double meaning). Snape confiscates the perfume, but as he is walking away with it he opens and smells it, curious as to what it is and harry who is made by his kneazle side to pounce on snapes fluttering cloak, causes snape to spill the catnip perfume all over himself. Snape cleans the cloak but the smell won't come out, harry won't leave him alone and he has a full day of classes to teach, so he ends up having to teach for the day with harry hanging off of him (which distracts the students all the more) draco takes harry to his house for yule break. Lucius is smug about his plan working and narcissa just thinks harry is absolutely adorable. Harry is put on the slytherin quittach team as a seeker because his cat reflexes and attraction to shiny, moving things makes him an amazing seeker. He is also very human like and intelligent besides these cat-like tendencies but doesn't see anything wrong with them because he was practically raised by kneazles.

Harry is super neutral and as a kneazle doesn't understand nor care about politics or light or dark. Because of this everyone in the school grows fond of him. The slytherins treat harry as their house pet and give him pets, affection, treats and play with him. As harry is kneazle enough to go wherever he wants, he is often in the other common rooms and the other houses begin to treat him this way to until he is practically hogwarts pet. The slytherins get jealous and put a slytherin green collar with a silver buckle on harry to claim him as theirs. The other houses get mad and whenever harry visits the other common rooms they change the colours of the collar to that of their house. It becomes a school wide competion to find stronger and stronger colour changing and permenancy charms to change the colours of harrys collar and prevent others from doing so. The houses even fight over harry in class. Because of his neutrality, lack of understanding of politics and how everyone adores him harry is allowed everywhere. Harry is allowed in every house common room, the order of the phoenix headquarters, riddle manor and even the ministry. Harry is allowed in the ministry because one day he runs into fudges wife who is a headstrong woman who dominates the meek fudge mercilessly. The ministers wife makes him give harry limitless access to the ministry and makes him do things for harry. She absolutely adores harry and along with the pet of hogwarts, the phoenix order and the death eaters he also becomes the pet of the ministry. He is even adored by other countries because he is often lazing about while fudge and his advisors are making trades and treaties with the heads and ambassadors of other countries, who always adore harry and ask to take him back to their countries, especially France. Everyone treats harry as an adored pet.

Harrys physical appearance:  
Cat ears  
Cat tail  
Green collar  
Beautiful in a cute, adorable kind of way

Harrys abilities:  
Cat instincts  
Magic  
Cat like behaviour at times  
Attraction to shiny or moving things  
Chick magnet in an OMG he's soooo adorable! Kind of way


	5. Elf says listen or simon gets it!

Harry is abandoned in the woods by the dursleys when he is a baby. He is found by elves and taken to be raised by them because they see elven ancestry in his eyes and skin. The unlock his dormant abilities but they mutate because the horcrux in harrys head taints them. Typical elven abilities would be an affinity with light creatures, great warrior abilities, to heal with their magic itself rather than with charms and incantations, to grow plants and perhaps shapeshift. Due to this mutation harry has an affinity with dark creatures, still has great warrior abilities, can transform and grow plants into unnatural, poisonous, carnivorous and deadly species, and can rot flesh as well as heal and turns into black stag . The elves are afraid and only raise harry until he can care for himself before exiling him. Harry travels for awhile before meeting Fenrir greyback.  
He hangs out with him and his pack for awhile before moving on. When voldemort rises again after getting the philosophers stone he allies with Fenrir greyback. Voldemort is Low on personnel so greyback mentions that there is someone who might be powerful enough to singlehandedly tip the war in their favor, though he is neutral and the only dark elf in existence. Fenrir also mentions he would take it as an insult if voldemort did not go himself. Voldemort goes to find him and finds harry living in a castle he carved out of a cliff. He tries to convince harry to join until he sees his scar after which he attacks him and is thrown out. Severus, hearing Fenrir and voldemort talk about harry, tells dumbledore who voldemort is seeking out. Dumbledore goes to find harry who has a different name as he was raised by elves. He sees Harry's scar and starts trying to get harry back to Hogwarts and being patronizing and talking about the greater good. Dumbledore is also thrown out. Voldemort returns and grudgingly apologizes. Harry agrees to become an ally purely to stop dumbledore from hounding him. All of voldemorts followers can sense his power and are all trying to manipulate him and get him into their families because he is still neutral and is only there to get dumbledore off his back and won't participate in any raids or meetings.

Possible pairing options

harry/luna

harry/voldemort

harry/lucius

PLEASE ADOPT! I HAVE FAR, FAR TOO MANY STORY IDEAS TO ACTUALLY WRITE! IF YOU LIKE AN IDEA, PM ME AND I'LL TAKE DOWN WHICHEVER CHALLENGE YOU WANT.


	6. Fireworks- the modern pyromaniac

Harry is a complete prodigy though his growth is stunted by the dursleys so he is constantly bored. He finds a book on making fireworks when he is young and becomes obsessed. He spends every day until Hogwarts in Dudley's second bedroom shooting self made fireworks out the window but this is only because he almost burnt the house down doing it under the stairs. Harry apparates into warehouses and stores at night to steal what he needs. He gets his Hogwarts letter and Snape takes him around diagon alley. Harry sets up a sack of gold that refills from his vault and while Snape isn't looking practically buys out the entire apothecary and potions section of flourish and blots because he is determined to combine magic with fireworks. Harry gets to Hogwarts and disappears with his books and materials for 3 weeks into the room of requirement, skipping all of his classes. By the time he gets out he is a good potions maker and is well on his way to combining fireworks and magic. When harry finally comes out he is captured and dragged into the great hall to be sorted. He has been around exploding prototype fireworks for 3 weeks and is covered in ash, burns, a few sparks and has Einstein hair. By the time they see him no one is sure they want him. Harry is sorted into ravenclaw.

When harry goes to potions he impresses Snape with his new knowledge of potions. When Snape scoffs at his fireworks harry tells them about what he can do with them (pretty sparks drift down and poisons people that touch them) (doupleganger that a spy can switch locations with that will explode and send up a rescue flare so it can be located) harry takes out a fire work to show Snape what he can do and creates a magical firework that looks like a thunderstorm on the ceiling but lightning comes down and destroys the classroom and the room has to be evacuated because the lightning could hurt someone. Harry keeps track of birthdays and puts on a fireworks display in the great hall for dumbledore (a magic dumbledore in a neon orange robe firework skips around the great hall showering real lemon drops on everyone, then battles and defeats a horde of death eaters, then turns into a phoenix and flies around the great hall before exploding into a Hogwarts crest where the animals move) everyone loves it.

Harry is contracted to create firework displays for several celebrations including the malfoy yule ball. Lucius lures harry to a death eater meeting by saying he wanted harry to make fireworks for a celebration. Harry meets Voldemort oblivious to the danger. Voldemort interrogates harry and finds out he was so busy with his fireworks that he didn't even know there was a war. Voldemort is content to leave harry be after he say he has no interest in the war until harry wonders whether the demand for offensive fireworks will go up out loud. Voldemort is curious and asks what they are and harry explains what weapons he can make. (Sparks float down and eat away at magical shields) (turns into birds of fire and dives at enemies) (turns into acid in the sky and rains down on enemies) (turns into poison and poisons a water supply or air) Voldemort is delighted and contracts harry to make them for him. Supplies harry with materials and a lab in the deatheater hideout. Harry continues to make fireworks for celebrations and his business is really taking off now that the dark lord is backing it. Harry makes a fireworks display for voldemorts birthday of him and his death eaters killing muggles, light wizards and dumbledore, and taking over Britain with voldemort as its conquerer. Voldemort loves it.

harry/ weasley twins pairing

PLEASE ADOPT! I HAVE FAR, FAR TOO MANY STORY IDEAS TO ACTUALLY WRITE! IF YOU LIKE AN IDEA, PM ME AND I'LL TAKE DOWN WHICHEVER CHALLENGE YOU WANT.


	7. Don't cross the Crossdresser

Harry looks exactly like lily down to the gender. Harry is left on the dursleys doorstep but as he gets older he grows to look exactly like lily. Harry looks so Much like her, in fact that you can hardly tell he isn't a girl. Petunia hates him because of this and because he also insists on wearing women's clothing. Harry has been abandoned several times, though he always finds his way back because dumbledore, who he mistakes as a cross dresser, is very kind to him, always finds him and takes him back home. Because he thinks dumbledore is a cross dresser and he is the strongest influence in Harry's life, harry has always worn women's clothing. Harry usually wears dresses and is so beautiful in fact that he makes Dudley's friends rather confused about their sexuality and rather than hunting or hurting him, they make pathetic attempts to gain his attention. When harry goes to Hogwarts he wears the girls uniform. When harry goes to diagon alley to get fitted for robes with mcgonagoll, who is offended by Harry's woman's dress and feminine hair style because it isn't proper, he meets Draco while they are being fitted for robes. Draco is interested in harry and flirts with him, not knowing that harry is a boy. When harry goes to Hogwarts almost all of the boys fall immediately in love with her like they did with lily not knowing that harry is a boy. All of the girls except luna absolutely hate harry for taking all of the attention and more when they find out he is a boy. When the sorting hat reveals his name the hall is in chaos and though most of the boys stay away after that they still desire him reluctantly and he pretty much becomes the school eye candy. All of the boys follow him around like lost puppies and harry really gets along with Snape who is reminded of lily. Harry often hangs out with Snape in the dungeons and the Slytherin boys are smug because it means they see harry the most out of all of the houses. Harry is good friends with Luna and the guys practically drool when they see them together, imagining them together. Draco invites harry to the yule ball at his parents house and while Lucius began by trying to manipulate harry, by the end of the night he is completely charmed by him and narcissa is determined to make him her daughter in law and tries to set him up with Draco. All of the Slytherin, griffindor, ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys fight to be her partner in classes. Dumbledore is constantly frustrated trying to get harry out of woman's clothing and making him fit the image of a savior. Everyone laughs at him once harry tells them the story of how he came to wear woman's clothing and how its dumbledores fault however.

possible pairings

harry/draco

harry/luna

harry/percy? (He could use a little less order in his life)

PLEASE ADOPT! I HAVE FAR, FAR TOO MANY STORY IDEAS TO ACTUALLY WRITE! IF YOU LIKE AN IDEA, PM ME AND I'LL TAKE DOWN WHICHEVER CHALLENGE YOU WANT.


	8. Demented dementor demon

Vernon sends harry to saint brutus when he is young under false accusations. Harry goes and is regularly beaten, hurt, demeaned and humiliated by the other students ,as he is the youngest one there, until he snaps and his magic unlocks (maturing early to be capable of strong magic if wizard is in great need, as opposed to accidental magic. Means that the magic has to evolve in a way that will suit the wizard, while still making the magic available to the child earlier than it normally would be) harry turns emotionless and cold. When his magic unlocks it saturates the entire institute, putting into below freezing temperatures and locking everyone in their rooms, putting the building in complete lock down. Dementors come to him, attracted by the magic that is so like their own like moths to flame. They take him to azkaban where they raise him from ages 7-11 when he receives his Hogwarts letter. Harry learns to speak most dark languages (he can speak to most of the forbidden forest by the time he goes to Hogwarts), parselmouth and dark creature magic, including that of the dementors. Harry learns to speak and write in english from sirius black, who recognizes harry by his scar. Sirius is who convinces harry to go to Hogwarts when his letter arrives. When harry puts on the hat he is assigned to have a rotating apprenticeship with each of the teachers, as the hat feels that if harry had prolonged exposure to any one house it might badly effect the development of the students magical cores. Harry lives in the forbidden forest, is friends with the oldest acromantula that used to belong to Hagrid and haunts the halls of Hogwarts during the day, becoming friend with most of the ghosts, especially the grey lady and bloody baron.

Harrys physical appearance:

Lightning scar

Extremely pale and thin

Dresses like dementor

Creepily bright green eyes

Expressionless

Horizontal scar across eyes (gotten from a bully at )

Oddly long fingers (as if there was an extra joint)

Harrys abilities:

Fly

Turn to black smoke

Walk through walls

Freeze things

Sense of dread follows him

Can cause aneurisms in opponents

PLEASE ADOPT! I HAVE FAR, FAR TOO MANY STORY IDEAS TO ACTUALLY WRITE! IF YOU LIKE AN IDEA, PM ME AND I'LL TAKE DOWN WHICHEVER CHALLENGE YOU WANT.


	9. Harry of the many houses

Harry is insane as a result of probable brain damage from being hit with a killing curse when he was a baby and being voldemorts human horcrux. He as four multiple personalities and each are drastically different from each other and have quite a few quirks of their own. Each personality is the epitome of one of the four Hogwarts houses. When harry puts on the sorting hat it overloads and has a seizure. When it wakes up it says that harry is to rotate between houses until it finds one that can deal with him. All of the houses are eager to get their hands on him but react badly when they meet his other house personalities. Hufflepuff is terrified of his Slytherin personality, ravenclaw annoyed by his loud rambunctious griffindor, Slytherin by his huffle puff and griffindor by his cold antisocial ravenclaw. He becomes great friends with Luna and Neville however. Harry goes to therapy with mcgonagol at first every week but is switched to Snape when she has a nervous breakdown. Snape can't get in his head because its like a fun house and draws people into insanity like a Venus flytrap.

harry/ luna fanfiction

PLEASE ADOPT! I HAVE FAR, FAR TOO MANY STORY IDEAS TO ACTUALLY WRITE! IF YOU LIKE AN IDEA, PM ME AND I'LL TAKE DOWN WHICHEVER CHALLENGE YOU WANT.


	10. Dead again, and again, and again

Harry is born as a necromancer. When dumbledore leaves harry on the dursleys doorstep he doesn't grow up alone because ghosts (which the dursleys as muggles can't see but feel as a cold spot) flock to him and teach him everything they know, including necromantic rituals and magic as some of them are necromancers and wizards. Because of this harry knows many long lost and banned magics from a young age. As a child, dead animals i.e. Buried pets or roadkill often reanimate around him and follow him around, much to the disgust of the dursleys, who avoid him because they are scared of him. Necromancers are very rare, most people who are labelled as necromancers are really just very proficient in death magics. To be a true necromancer you have to be born one like harry was. When harry is older, he does a ritual which banishes the dursleys souls and turns them into human puppets/servants which he can command. While whats left of vernon goes to work to earn money to keep the house and food going, dudley and petunia stay home to serve him. Harry starts a secret business out of the dursley house, providing soulless slaves or reanimated bodies for a price. His business is very discreet and expensive and news of it stays within the dark wizard community. So that people don't know his identity harry works under the alias of 'the erlking'. Eventually since his business is doing so well he sets up an underground fighting ring deep in knockturn alley where people can come to see harrys reanimated warriors and dark creatures fight amongst themselves and each other for prize money and bet on the outcome. This is especially popular among werewolves since the ministry doesn't allow them to have jobs and harry becomes good friend with fenrir greyback. Harry is making a lot of money by now and is well known and feared among the residents of knockturn regardless of being a child.

Voldemort, being a spirit, is also drawn to harry and sees what he is doing. He and harry strike up a deal where harry will create a new body for voldemort if he takes harry on as a sort of apprentice and teaches harry what he knows. Harry makes voldemort an easy temporary body for him to possess while he makes a human one for him, which is much more difficult. Voldemort lives with harry as a large, red eyed snake for a year until harry finishes his new body, which is a replica of how he used to looked before he got snake-faced. During this year as a snake, voldemort and the ghosts teach harry more including how to become an animagus. Harry becomes an animagi and turns out to be (wolf sized black fox, eagle sized raven, you choose). Harry finally finishes voldemorts body and voldemort takes him away to gather his death eaters with him. Voldemort introduces harry as his heir and harry mentions his alias so that the death eaters will respect him. Voldemort orders all of the inner circle death eaters to teach harry whenever he doesn't have the time.

PLEASE ADOPT! I HAVE FAR, FAR TOO MANY STORY IDEAS TO ACTUALLY WRITE! IF YOU LIKE AN IDEA, PM ME AND I'LL TAKE DOWN WHICHEVER CHALLENGE YOU WANT.


	11. The art of shattering logic

Harry potter is driven crazy by the dursleys long ago and has a good grasp on wandless and wordless magic and is a completely insane psychopath. Harry pretends to be nice and charming when mcgonagoll comes to take him to diagon alley but shows his true colors once sorted. As a familiar harry gets a huge, intimidating vulture that likes to sit on top of his head and glare at people. The vulture and snape get into a glaring contest, the vulture wins and they acknowlege eachother as worthy opponents. Snape asks harry the traditional, mean, first class, "if it isn't our little celebrity" questions and grudgingly respects him. Harry is cheerfuly bloodthirsty and has a strangely diverse and limitless amount of weapons on him at all times. The sorting hat sorts him into a house on the condition that he will be carefully monitored, placed in his own seperate room and not let out of sight and when dumbledore agrees sorts him into slytherin. Augusta visits, she and harry hit it off though harrys vulture makes off with her tacideried vulture hat. When the troll gets in harry goes to hunt it down running out of the hall cackling with a chainsaw. Harry rips the troll apart singlehandedly, handing snape a bezoar he found inside its stomach when he rejoins the feast covered in blood. Harry tries to teach the mandrakes to eat human flesh. Harry is recruited into the choir when they hear his heavenly voice but kicked out when he won't sing about anything but blood and suffering. Harry throws the philosophers stone to voldemort because he doesn't care about it. Harry just randomly appears in death eater court one day and says he wants voldemort and bellatrix to come to hogwarts for career day so that student could see if they want to be a death eater someday. Bellatrix and sirius adopt him and they run around torturing and pranking people together. Voldemort really likes harry and gives him adoring looks whenever harry says something particulary cruel though harry doesn't notice. When Bellatrix and sirius hear harry sing they organize a show which all of the death eaters are forced to attend and harry sings a completely original opera all centered around blood, death and voldemorts future reign, he gets a standing ovation.

possible pairings

voldemort/harry

harry/luna

PLEASE ADOPT! I HAVE FAR, FAR TOO MANY STORY IDEAS TO ACTUALLY WRITE! IF YOU LIKE AN IDEA, PM ME AND I'LL TAKE DOWN WHICHEVER CHALLENGE YOU WANT.


	12. Whats hidden up my sleeve?

Harry is abandoned on the streets of London at a young age. He grows up among the street kids but is attracted to shady places and soon becomes a part of the underworld, dealing with murderers and thieves, running messages for gangs and mobs because no one suspects a kid and he has a strange way of protecting himself that no one can recognize but is actually accidental magic. One day he is lost and sees an assassin killing a man in an alley and asks for directions. The assassin tries to kill him but harry protects himself using accidental magic. The assassin is an old Hogwarts graduate who went back into the muggle world as soon as he got out and recognizes what harry did, and takes harry in as an apprentice. The assassin teaches harry everything he knows about magic and assassination while they travel the world taking jobs. The assassin hasn't practiced magic since he left Hogwarts and so doesn't remember much but he teaches harry what he remembers and uses his connections to get harry some books on magic from all over the world most of which are dark gray and sketchy. Harry learns from him beginning to make himself known as an assassin through the years. Harry becomes a chimera (lion,serpent,goat) animagus and leaves the mark of a chimera on every one of his kills as a trademark. He is famous in the underground and everyone recognizes him by that mark. The ministry is after the assassin because he is a British wizarding criminal though he stays in the muggle world. One day one of their jobs turn out to be a trap and Aurors kill the assassin who was the closest thing to a father harry had. Harry kills them all. Voldemort hears of this and hires him to kill some phoenix members but when harry goes into the death eater meeting his Glamour's fail due to the ward and though he is still cloaked, they see that he is very young and are surprised. They try to grab them but harry makes them back off. Voldemort still wants To hire him but says he must see his face first. Harry shows only him and voldemort recognizes his scar. Voldemort tries to kill harry but harry stops him and in the end voldemort still ends up hiring him. Harry is the court assassin and kills whoever voldemort wants for money. Snape gets the news back to dumbledore who has been searching for harry frantically all these years. Dumbledore lures harry into a trap and tries to talk to him, manipulate him and eventually obliviate him and replace his memories with advanced legillimancy, but harry escapes. Voldemort tries to seduce harry continuously since he hired him and harry is confused by this. Harry often guards him as a chimera VM/ H


	13. Butterflies of a feather

Harry is abused by the dursley family. He is never taught to talk and can't but for a few simple words due to them punishing any evidence of growth or progress. He hates them and wishes for freedom. This triggers his animagus transformation in which he turns into a harbinger. A harbinger is a rare and magical bird-butterfly hybrid which chaos follows wherever it flies. Harbingers, depending on their alliance to light or dark, (as their type of magic can be dark, light or Grey just like humans can) are responsible for most of the worst disasters in history (from natural disasters to black plague). Harbingers also inspired the juggle saying about butterfly's and chaos. The Dursley's house burns down when h flies away and though they survive, they are left homeless. Harry keeps flying for awhile before he finds a large house with many peacocks on the lawn which he is attracted to as he is instinctively looking for a flock, which turns out to be the malfoys. Narcissa sees him and tells Lucius who immediately runs out of a death eater meeting to capture him. Voldemort is furious and goes after him only to see that he has caught harry. They put him in a cage and takes him inside. Lucius really wants him but surrenders him to Voldemort to use. Voldemort tries to train him harshly at first but that makes harry cause several disasters. Then he tries gentleness which gradually tames harry. Harry's power eventually changes Voldemorts features back to toms as it will cause more chaos that way and his powers literally serve chaos. Harry eventually turns back into a human. His transformation has aged his body to the point that he could handle it (15). Voldemort freaks but relaxes when he sees that h is as devoted as ever. H has a butterfly-bird wing tattoo over his back and can only speak in parceltongue and bird noises. Voldemort keeps harry as a pet and outfits him with bell anklets, silk clothes and a collar and leash. H sits at his feet at meetings and familiar and shows him off to the death eaters. Harry basically lives the life of a pampered concubine/pet. Harry communicates through bird sounds instead of talking and sings mesmerizingly. Voldemort loves to hear him sing along with everyone else and frequently commands him to. Voldemort is extremely possessive over him and harry always follows him around everywhere.

Appearance:

Extremely beautiful in a feminine way

Black hair down to back of knees

Bell anklets that jingle as he walks

Pale skin

Emerald eyes

Colourful, striking, Butterfly-bird tattoo on back

Luxurious and expensive slave/familiar clothes via voldemort

Collar via voldemort maybe

Abilities:

Can cause natural disasters

Magic cannot be affected or stopped by wizard magic

Transform between boy and bird

Hypnotizing singing

Can't talk except in bird trills


	14. Here fishy fishy

Harry awakens creature inheritance at 9 when Vernon tries to drown him at beach. Harry turns into a type of half man, half leafy sea dragon type creature. Dursleys drive away terrified and harry is left alone in the ocean. Harry travels the oceans of the world learning water/weather magics and learning from the merpeople, selkies and others. No one knows what he is but one colony of mers suggest he go visit the colony near hogs and that they might be able to ask for him. Harry goes there and asks but they don't know and ask the hogs professors for help. They ask to see harry to help diagnose his species and harry agrees. They recognize harry and speculate that lily always had an affinity towards water and a strange ability to hold her breath and that perhaps there was diluted creature blood from an extinct species in her blood and Harry's magic awakened it when his life was in danger. They talk about all the things harry has to do and his role in the war and harry gets scared and escapes when they try to grab him.

Harry begins to travel back out to sea but is captured by poachers along with several other creatures of the forbidden forest. Harry is sold into the slave trade and put up for auction. No one knows what he is still, but being the last of his kind he is in high demand and is bought by Lucius malfoy. Lucius takes him back to malfoy manor and puts him in a large aquarium he had built as a kind of living trophy. Harry is lonely however and eventually stops eating. Lucius comes to see what is wrong and eventually gets him some aquatic company. Sea snakes as harry requests and harry makes a bletchers sea snake his familiar. Lucius even gets him some toys to play with. One day there is a death eater meeting at malfoy manor when Lucius hears harry call for help and rushes out in the middle of the meeting to save him from a lesser death eater looking to have some 'fun' with harry. Voldemort is angry and demands to know what happened. Lucius shows him harry but just then when harry waves, his hair floats up and reveals the scar. VM and Lucius freak but voldemort calms down when harry starts to speak to nagini. Harry is scared and apparates to a pond on the malfoy grounds where, as he is standing up for the first time in years he finds out he can grow legs. He fallen asleep there and Lucius finds him and takes him back. Where VM after much consideration has decided it is okay for harry to stay where he can keep an eye on him. Conch shells in his hair are beautiful, exotic specimens that are shrunk and woven in until he unties and unshrinks them to endulge in his bobby of creating beautiful conch horns to present to people. H gives one to lucius and voldemort. Can talk to people through conch, which can be shrunk into necklace and track people, will also call merpeople and selkies to aid but cannot be used in war.

Appearance

Ankle length black hair with small coins, shells and trinkets from sunken ships woven in to clink when he moves

Avada kedavra green eyes

Soft golden skin

Bottom half is that of a leafy sea dragon

Abilities

Can talk to magical sea peoples

Naturally drifts slowly but can apparate though wards to travel quickly like house elf

Makes magical conch horns


	15. The angel of azkaban

Harry is severely abused by the dursleys and treated like a slave. They never cut his hair because vernon likes using it as a handle so its at his ankles. His magic reacts to the abuse and brings out a recessive creature inheritance. Harry grows black bird wings from his back and small claws and fangs, he is very attracted to magic and eats it as a source of food and energy. Harry very innocent and has a cherubic beauty. When the creature inheritance comes through and vernon tries to hurt him, harry goes on a rampage and kills all of the dursleys. Harry is very hungry and eats the blood wards, alerting dumbledore that something has happened. Before dumbledore can get there however harry flys away to the strongest source of neutral magic he can find (which he prefers the taste to over light or dark). Dumbledore arrives after harry is gone and sends people out to search for him. Harry flys to azkaban and finds the magic delicious. He decides to live there and enters the prison. Harry roams the floors and wherever he goes, the dementors flee. The prisoners notice this and all try to keep harry near them by teaching them magic. Harry can see whether a persons magic is oriented towards dark or light. Harry eats magic by biting into the flesh of a human being or absorbing it from his surroundings and bites several of the prisoners in exchange for staying nearby for awhile since they can't use their magic anyways. As harry absorbs magic through the castle and its prisoners he is not only getting nourishment but also knowledge. Harry runs into sirius who becomes a good friend of his. Sirius asks him his name and harry says freak so they think of a new name for him. Harry becomes rune (meaning secret, named because he is a mystery to everyone) septimus (meaning seventh because he was seven when he came) azkaban (after the first place he called home) and sirius calls him the seventh secret of azkaban. Sirius soon sees harrys scar however and tells him about who he is and what happened to him, harry insists on being called by his new name however and that whoever harry was he is dead now. Harry uses the magic of azkaban he learned to take sirius out of his cell whenever no one is coming and notices how weak and malnourished he is. Sirius explains the food and clothing issue to harry and harry uses the magic he has learned to conjure clothes for sirius, unleash his magic and though he can't conjure food he can share the nourishment he has absorbed through kissing and so kisses sirius whenever he is hungry. Because of this sirius soon is no longer malnourished and is healthy. Bellatrix is in the opposite cell and often taunts them. Prisoners and pedophiles often try to lure harry into their cells but despite how innocent and childlike harry is he knows strange things that he shouldn't and is a seer and doesn't listen. Harry grows up in azkaban and remains innocent and childlike despite his bloodthirstiness in battle. Harry loves to dance in the sky above the seas of azkaban and often takes sirius out there with him. They are family and harry takes the black name. Harry hides whenever people visit or inspect azkaban but people report that they keep hearing a childs laughter. The year of the chamber of secrets, voldemort has been resurrected with a philosophers stone and sent lucius to talk to bellatrix to warn her of the prison break they are planning. Bellatrix tells lucius about harry, his powers, and sirius and lucius asks sirius who is in the other cell but doesn't say anything. Lucius has to leave and reports about harry to his lord. Hagrid is admitted to azkaban and he and harry become friends. Severus comes by with foods and blankets every once in while and hagrid is allowed this because there is no actual proof of his involvement. Hagrid tells severus about harry and harry plays hide and seek with severus before talking to him. Severus reports to dumbledore who decides to check it out. Harry evades him also when he visits and he decides to come back with back up. Before he can however the death eaters attack. They try to capture harry but he evades them and they have to leave. Eventually dumbledore and voldemort themselves come for harry at different times, realizing that harry is powerful and neutral, wanting him to join their sides. Harry stays with sirius however, who he has developed a semi romantic relationship with. Harry doesn't join voldemort but he assigns him a room on azkaban so that he can visit harry whenever he wants and often visits voldemort and dumbledore himself. Nagini was almost dead by the time that voldemort was reborn because she had depended on him for too long and become tame. Voldemort decided she had become weak and after reabsorbing the eighth horcrux (which returned his sanity to him) he let her die, making harry the seventh horcrux. Voldemort discovers harry is a horcrux and tries to capture him to keep him safe.

Harry potter, now, rune (secret) septimus (seventh) azkaban

title among the prisoners and death eaters: the seventh secret of azkaban

title among the order of the phoenix and the press: the angel of azkaban

appearance:

hair down to ankles

black birds wings on fang

small fangs and claws

pale skin

wears ragged castoffs at dursleys and then dementor like cloak at azkaban

barefoot

adorable, cherubic beauty

powers:

presence is dementor repellant

can fly with wings

eats magic for nourishment like a vampire does blood (in case of through people) or absorption through skin (in case of place or object)

While eating magic also gains knowledge

learns modern dark magic from prisoners, and ancient warding, imprisoning and escaping magics from azkaban

can give other people nourishment with the magic he has eaten through a kiss

personality:

innocently bloodthirsty

naive

childish

pairing: harry/semi-sirius/semi-voldemort


	16. Harry's ark

Harry grows up not outright abused, but neglected by the dursleys and starved for companionship. Harry finds companionship in animals, snakes at first, but then he finds a children's encyclopedia of animals and decides he'd like to see these too. Harrys accidental magic attracts all sorts of animals towards him, local at first, like stray dogs and cats, birds and small woodland creatures. At school harry reads and researches animals relentlessly and its almost all he ever thinks or talks about. As his magic grows stronger harry attracts more exotic animals from farther places (i.e. Monkey escaped from zoo, alligator in sewers, horse from farm etc.) and they stay around harry, infesting the dursley household to the point that it looks like a zoo. Harrys magic reacts to this by allowing him a small amount of communication with animals, not to the degree of parseltongue, but a more rudimentary understanding. Hagrid comes for him and they get along famously with each other. Hagrid loves harrys animal collection and harry gets hagrid to tell him about all of the magical creatures. Hagrid takes harry to get his things for hogwarts and harry gets hedwig, only the shopkeeper doesn't want to sell hedwig and harry finds out from hedwig that it is because hedwig is a roc (giant mythical bird of prey) and needs a permit to own (which the shopkeeper doesn't have) and that the shopkeeper is part of an illegal black market magical creature trade. Harry blackmails the shopkeeper and buys hedwig. Hedwig is an arctic variety of roc, and so is the colour and pattern of a snowy owl with golden eyes, despite looking more like a hawk or falcon.

When harry goes to hogwarts the sorting hat cannot sort him to any of the houses because in the case of griffindor courage, he doesn't care for any except his animals and same for hufflepuff loyalty. He doesn't want knowledge for knowledges sake as he is only interested in animals and has no slytherin ambition. He is given a choice of the houses and chooses slytherin, as snakes are one of his favourite animals and green is his favourite colour.

when harry goes to hogwarts he attracts a whole new host of magical animals to him including hedwig (who now hangs around in roc form half of the time), runespoors and hippogriffs from the forbidden forest, and many others. All of these animals come to live with him in the slytherin dorms and continually terrify the sheltered pureblood children. A flock of hippogriffs take up the common room and animals frequently crawl into the students beds as they sleep. Harry is eventually given a hut next to hagrids and learns to cross breed animals from him. Harry becomes immersed in cross breeding magical creatures and breeds creatures such as

Purebred toy acromantula- like toy poodles, only spider version. About as big as a small dog, with paralyzing venom instead of lethal, and fluffy furred instead of wiry haired. All of the pureblood slytherins are intrigued by the 'purebred' in purebred toy acromantula and half of the house is suckered into buying one. They then breed and over run the school until magical exterminators are called.

shetland thestrals- the pony version of thestrals. They eat anything like goats and wander around hogwarts grounds doing so. They are invisible to anyone who hasn't seen death and so students keep stumbling into them. Perhaps luna sets up an invisible petting zoo.

Snooper (cross of snidget, which is a small golden bird traditionally used in place of the snitch until becoming endangered and fwooper, an african bird which causes insanity in anyone who listens to its song) - harry crossbreeds the two so that the quittach players can once again use a bird that isn't endangered as the snitch, but being that it is half fwooper, the bird sings as it flies causing delirium, confusion, disorientation and short term insanity in the players during the game

in all cases harrys crossbreeds cause chaos. All of the slytherin students try to take advantage of harry or make him an ally but give up because they are all too scared of the animal except for draco, who stubbornly refuses to give up and invites harry over to malfoy manor for yule. Malfoy manor is over run with various beasts and harry crossbreeds the malfoy albino peacocks with fire crabs so that they can breathe fire. Lucius is furious at all of the animals in his home. Harry hands the philosophers stone over to voldemort when he realizes it won't help him crossbreed animals, as which dumbledore implied was the prize so that he would go through the gauntlet so dumbledore could test him. voldemort is reborn and very amused by harry and decides to let him live as he doesn't care about the war, being as obsessed with his animals as he is. Dumbledore frequently tries to get harry to join the light but harry is only ever interested in his animals.

Harry gets through the first plant gauntlet with fire from a blast ended screwt

gets through the second key gauntlet by having a hippogriff catch it

gets through the chess gauntlet by having an acromantula cacoon all of the pieces so he can simply walk through without them attacking him

gets through the potions gauntlet by having hedwig put out the fire with her wings


	17. Harry the red nosed reindeer

Harry is reindeer centaur hybrid. Wormtail died when sirius discovered what he had been up to so the potters were never betrayed. Harry still has the lightning bolt scar, via falling into a window when he was a toddler. He was raised by his parents until he was five when voldemort attacked and killed them. Rather than lilys love rebounding the curse, she got him with an obscure curse that ate at his flesh and would have killed him had he not gotten medical attention immediately, so he had to leave harry. Harry is found by the order and harry is supposed to stay with sirius and remus for the night but death eaters attack and overwhelm them. They tell harry to run and harry runs into the forest. Harry remembers his dad turning into a stag animagus and tries to turn into a stag also, only he tries to turn into what he doesn't know is a reindeer because it is cold and they have thick coats. Harry screws up the transformation and becomes a reindeer centaur, but it makes him faster and he gets away. The order eventually arrives and saves sirius and remus but they can't find harry and remus can't smell him because his scent changed with the transformation. Harry wanders around hungry until he comes across a herd of centaurs who accept him into their ranks as a cousin. He learns from them, though he can't fight as they can since he is far more delicate, and since they disapprove of his horrid (to them) human given name they decide to give him a new one. A young centaur that they look down upon for his strange fascination with humans convinces them to name him merry, knowing reindeers are a symbol of christmas The rest of the centaurs finally approve, as his coming to them is a celebration and it sounds somewhat like harry. Harry lives with them and goes with them to the forbidden forest when as a part of a treaty, their herd joins with the one in the forbidden forest. Harry adjusts to life in the forbidden forest by the time he is eleven. Harry and two others are patrolling their territory when they run into some of the hogwarts professors, remus and sirius, because they found out about harrys letter when the owls refused to go into the forbidden forest. They try to convince harry to go to hogwarts and eventually the centaurs allow him to go as long as he returns to the forest to sleep and on the weekends. The professor find out that harry can temporarily shift into human form from his reindeer one but he finds it uncomfortable and will only do it for classes. He goes around like this and eventually, whoever he is paired with or friends with gives him a collar like the christmas reindeer that is red with large golden bells all around it, ironically he likes it.

appearance:

normal but for reindeer body and antlers

powers:

regular wizard magic though it is stronger

centaur gained knowledge and divination abilities

centaur bow and arrow skills

Possible pairings:

Fenrir

Runs into harry as he is running around the forbidden forest looking for holes in Hogwarts defences and keeps an eye on him, eventually befriending him.

Blaise zabini or draco

Runs into harry in the halls and starts trying to seduce him.


	18. Amateur assassin

Harry is eccentric. One day as a little boy he found a book on traps, stealth techniques and tracking prey. He became obsessed with the subject and eventually turned his new skills on dudley and his gang, using them and the rest of the dursleys as practice. He practices this for years until hagrid comes for him.

Hagrid takes him to diagon alley to get supplies but is too much of an oaf to realize harry is getting objects that are good for survival, stealth, tracking, poisons etc. hagrid eventually heads to a bar and harry heads into knockturn alley. There he picks up several more books on stealth, tracking, trapping and now assassination techniques and spells. Harry meets up with hagrid again who has gotten hedwig for him and harry decides he will train it to assassinate people. Harry gets black, stealthy, assassination clothing at Malkin's.

Harry and hagrid run into snape at the apothacary and he is very rude to harry, who vows revenge on him. Harry immediately starts practicing assassination techniques with the goal of eventually assassinating snape. Harry is sorted into slytherin and keeps trying to assassinate snape all through the school year.

Tries to get him to come over to look at a potion that will explode in his face

Puts poisons in his food

Tries to shoot darts from blowsticks at him when he isn't looking

Sends owl to attack him

Tampers with his mail

Sets traps for him

sets up home made bomb in his desk

hides devils snare under his bed

Everyone knows harry is trying to assassinate Snape, as while none of the attempts can be traced back to him, many are very obviously done, however Dumbledore refuses to see that harry is anything other than the perfectGriffindor golden child that he believed he would be. Because of this harry gets away with everything and despite many attempts no one can convince the headmaster to do anything about it.

being a 'assassin' harry insists on knowing everything there is to know about a situation. Because of this upon entering the wizarding world he immediately finds out about sirius and insists he be given a trial. Sirius is freed and applies for the defence against the dark arts position not knowing that it is filled by Quirell, so harry assassinates Quirell and sirius is hired. Upon realizing that Harry's lifelong goal is to assassinate Snape, sirius immediately adopts harry into the black family and joins in in the quest to assassinate Snape. Both of the storm around the castle setting traps and generally causing chaos but Dumbledore dismisses as a godfather and godson bonding.


End file.
